<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peppermint to Soothe the Soul by starrynightdeancas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464462">Peppermint to Soothe the Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas'>starrynightdeancas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candles, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peppermint, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:19:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the stress of researching gets to Dean, he makes his way to his shared bedroom with Cas to find the angel has lit the most heavenly smelling peppermint candle in their room. It's soothing and instantly melts the stress from Dean. Curling up in Cas' arms, he enjoys the floating smell of peppermint in the air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Destiel December 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peppermint to Soothe the Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Destiel December 2020, Day 7: Peppermint</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long day researching, and Dean was at his wits-end. They were no closer to figuring out the latest case, and on top of that, Dean had barely slept three hours over the last couple of days. So when Cas had said he was heading to bed, Dean had waved him off, too busy down the internet lore hole to really listen to what his lover had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, after another hour of researching and getting nowhere, Dean was exhausted and all he wanted was to curl up in Cas’ arms and sleep for a week. What he wasn’t expecting when he pushed open their bedroom door, was the refreshing and soothing aroma of peppermint floating in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was on the bed, one of the tomes from the library in his hands, while a peppermint candle flickered softly on the table next to Cas’ side of the bed. When he heard the door open, Cas immediately looked up, giving Dean a soft smile that instantly washed away all the stress Dean had been drowning in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mere,” Cas murmured, and Dean kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed next to Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smells really good in here,” Dean mumbled, tucking his head into Cas’ shoulder and nuzzling his nose along the underside of Cas’ jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas hummed quietly, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair and rubbing along his scalp in soft movements. “I read online that the scent of peppermint has a vast array of health benefits, including boosting energy and motivation. Plus, it’s winter and I like the smell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like it, too,” Dean murmured, slinging his legs over Cas’ and tucking himself more comfortably against the angel’s side. And then: “Is it really December already?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed Jack’s increasing excitement and the sporadic decorations that keep appearing around the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled, eyes sliding closed as he took in a deep breath; the smell of peppermint mixing with Cas’ shampoo. “Guess I should be paying better attention.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean felt Cas’ smile pressed against his forehead as the angel kissed him. He leaned into the touch, drawing in another deep breath and sighing in content.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, that candle really does smell good,” Dean said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you were such a fan. If I had, I would have gotten one of those room fresheners, too,” Cas said, and Dean could almost feel Cas taking note of the idea for Christmas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S making me crave peppermint ice cream,” Dean said around a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas cocked his head, fingers stilling in Dean’s hair. “There’s such a thing as peppermint ice cream?” he asked in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dean hummed, pressing a quick kiss to the bolt of Cas’ jaw before he tugged Cas with him until they were both lying down; Dean sprawling himself across Cas’ chest. “We’ll get some tomorrow from the store. You’ll love it. ‘S got crushed peppermints in the ice cream. Tastes like Heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Cas asked, even though his tone was fond as he brushed the hair from Dean’s forehead and placed another lingering kiss to his temple. “Now you’ve peaked my interest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean huffed out a laugh, pressing his own smile against Cas’ throat as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas waited until Dean was snoring softly before he leaned over and blew the candle out; the heavenly scent of peppermint lingering in the air even when they woke up the next morning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>